


Pride Month 2020 bday Gift:  Under The Shadows

by johnnyd2



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: felt the need to write some Vivibow after seeing some twitter pals gush about the pairinghttps://twitter.com/lacebianshttps://twitter.com/loveycloudand since its Greta/loveyclouds birthday, i thought i would nuke some birds and do this ViviBow scene as  a birthday gift of sorts for them, using this linked picture by Xero-j as a basis.https://www.deviantart.com/xero-j/art/Shady-Romance-Commission-803680592i also headcanon Vivian as Trans or Genderfluid or being able to shift between Genders.i dont own Vivian or Bow
Relationships: vivian/lady bow (Paper Mario)
Kudos: 4





	Pride Month 2020 bday Gift:  Under The Shadows

Under The Shadows

Johnnyd2

It was a quiet night in the mansion of Lady Bow. Ever since the fall of the Shadow Queen, the female boo had taken in a new resident to her house. The former Shadow Siren Vivian. During her adventures with Mario, Vivian ran into Bow, who was on a relaxation trip to Poshley Heights. Vivian was curious as to find another "spirit" like being similar to herself and chatted it up with the green boo. the Shadow Siren then brought up her abusive sisters Beldam and Marilyn. Beldam in particular had shunned Vivian for not being "Beautiful" like herself and Mariyln. Upon hearing this, much to the chagrin of her butler Bootler, Lady Bow offered shelter to Vivian should she ever need it. Vivian mulled it over for a while during her travels. Then, when Beldam and Marilyn offered to take Vivian back in after their Queen was banished for good, The pink-haired Shadow wasn't having any of it. Vivian rejected Beldam's offer and set out too look for someone who actually could accept her for who she was.

This lead her back to Poshley Heights where she took up Bow on her offer and Bow was all but happy to allow Vivian to move into her mansion. However, their relationship turned out too be, more than just friends. Lady Bow heard Vivian vent and pour during their time together about her abusive past with her older sisters. The Boo lady was shocked at how Vivian put up with all of this. Bow reciprocated the shadow, stating that she herself had to put up with prejudice, both on a species level due to Boos being considered "Monsters" by most people in the realm, and on a personal level due to her people having been hunted by Tubba Blubba in the past, before Mario and her put a stop to that. The two spirits hit it off, and began to harbor feelings for each other. Then, the fateful night happened. 

Lady Bow was sleeping in her bed, her bows removed from her body making her look like just a normal green boo. She then heard a crying sound from a nearby bedroom, Vivian's room. Not wanting her guest to feel down, she floated out of bed and sped towards Vivian's quarters. She then peeked into the room, Vivian was in front of the rooms mirror, her hat removed causing her hair to flow down her shadow body. Her hat wasnt all that was off though, her gloves were off, and in front of her face. The pink haired shadow was sobbing, her hands trembling in the proccess. Bow couldnt stay quiet when something like this was happening.

"You, alright Viv?" Bow chimed in as she phased through the door. Vivian caught notice and wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Oh, its nothing Miss Bow...." Vivian stated, a tinge of shyness in her tone.

"If it is nothing, why were you crying like that?" The female boo responded. Vivian slunk back a bit

"Its... its... I....." Vivian began to tear up again. Bow then floated to Vivian and patted her on the shoulders.

"Now now Vivi, youve told me so much.. We've learned so much over your time here. Now, just tell me whats wrong." Lady Bow stroked Vivians face with her stubby arms. The pink haired being tried to collect herself.

"I, wasnt always like this. When i was younger, I didnt look much different from the others. My hair was still pink and long. however, I was the only boy shadow among my family...." Vivian started to tear up more. Bow then started to piece it together

"Everyone, Beldam and Marilyn especially scorned me. Said I didn't deserve my hair, said i didn't belong, said I'm an ugly duckling.. Then, I decided to become a girl.." Vivian bawled out.

"Vivi...:" The Boo female looked into Vivian's eyes.

"It still wasn't enough, Beldam said that I was once a failure, always a failure! She told me to just follow her orders and do her work.. I did so because I had no one else to turn too." Viv gushed emotionally. Bow rubbed her back as she did so. Then, the shadow showed Bow her hands.

"The gloves i normally wear, they arent just for show... when i was getting the hang of my fire magic back then, my sisters, didnt like it. Beldam kept hitting me on my hands because i couldnt control my magic at first. She even froze them too try to get me to melt if off!" The shadow expalined as she was still venting her tears. Bow took a look at the shadow's hands. Even if such things weren't visible on her body, she could definitely feel the abuse her hands had gone through. Bow gripped Vivians hands tightly, feelign the warmth from both their touching and Vivian's inner fire.

"I, dont want to explode and hurt anyone I love, i don't want to hurt you!" Vivian burst out yelling. Lady Bow and Vivian were already close at this point. It didn't come that big of a surprise to the green female boo that Vivi felt this way about her.

"Vivian, your, your safe here, your safe with me!" Bow looked Vivian in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, my sisters didnt like the way I was born, what if they know about us!? What will they?" Vivian stated in a panick before being cut off by Bow shooting forward and embracing her.

"Forget about your sisters! You are yourself! I love you Viv. And if your sisters dare object to your happiness, then they got another thing coming!" Bow said as clutched Vivian to her as bast as she could. Vivian returned her hug, coiling her tail around the boo's own.

"Th... thank you M'lady." The pink haired replied returned the affections.

"Just, just Bow is fine." The ghost snarked lightly. With her head cleared, Vivian noticed something missing.

"Wait, you dont have your bows on do you? " Vivian took note of the lack of ribbons on Bow's head. Too most others, not having clothing or adornments of any kind would be, weird. But considering their species, it wasnt that much for Boos and Shadows like them.

"So? This is my mansion, I can dress or not dress however I feel like." Bow let out a haughty laugh, confident in her appearance it seems. Vivian chuckled a bit in response.

"Say Bow, while you're here.... Vivian wrapped her arms around Bows spherical form. Bow had a feeling what Vivian wanted.

"You haven't gotten much love in your life yet it seems. Go on..."Bow brought her hands up to Vivian's face. The shadow then shook off her doubts and brought her head towards Bow, bringing their mouths together in a kiss. The two spirits enjoyed this moment of romance. Vivian squeezed and rubbed the Boo with her hands and tail. Vivians hands heated up thanks to her powers in the process, the two of them enjoying the moment. Bow petted and stroked her hand through the Shadow girl's long pink hair. The two continued to kiss passionately, VIviaViviann crying tears of joy in the process, finally being accepted....

After a while of being together like this, the two spirits parted.

"Well, that was fun." Bow cooed as she let out a laugh once more

"I'm, i'm so glad you accept me!" Vivian exclaimed in joy. Lady Bow winked in reply.

"I already accepted you the moment I saw you back at Poshley Heights." the ghost returned her new partner's gratitude. Vivian then had an idea.

"One more thing, were you planning on sleeping in your own bed?" She questioned. Bow giggled some more

"Well, If it makes you feel better, we can share your bed or vice versa..." The green boo offered.

"I had an idea, you see back when I was adventuring with the Plumber, I would pull him down into the shadow veil to get him out of jams and such." Vivian explained, Bow beckoning her to continue.

"When i did that, it was an in and out of the shadows type of deal. Lately, though, I would kinda just use the shadows as a, sorta sleeping bag for myself. " The ex-Siren went on.

"Ive never slept under the shadows with Mario, or anyone else for that matter. you wanna try it?" Vivian asked with a playful glare.

"Of course Viv, sounds cozy!" Bow cheered as she joyfully glomped Vivian back to help her get ready. Vivian wrapped her arms around the boo.

"If you say so.. Ready? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..: Vivian clutched Lady Bow to her chest as she plunged into her own shadow, dragging Bow with her. It turned out to be quite comfortable indeed. Bow enjoyed the feel of the shadows around her, like a blanket of sorts. Vivian being there cradling the boo just made the experience even better. It was the perfect ending to an emotional night, and the beginning of a more open world for both of them.

End


End file.
